The dark side of an angel
by the.mortal.bookfandoms
Summary: Clary has a big secret that she wants to tell Jace, but then she finds him cheating on her. She flees to Rom. Some years later she sees a pair of eyes that she never wanted to see again. (my first fanfic) sorry for maybe some bad grammar. Reviews are very welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters from the mortal instruments or tmi itself. All rights go to Cassie Clare.**

I looked out of the window of the taxi. I was on my way to the Institute. I wanted to see Jace again. My angel with that perfect hair and beautiful eyes. I could never see him again only when I had to train, when there was no time for love, after that I always have to go straight home. 'By the angel mom why are you always so protective?' clary asked herself. When we came close to the institute I was getting a little nervous. This morning I found out I was pregnant (I think we've had enough time to do that though). How was he going to react? I don't know. A voice in my head said to me everything was going to be alright. I hope so, because I don't want to argue with a voice in my head.

I stepped out of the taxi and looked up to the Institute. Still, every time I looked at it, it takes my breath away. Unfortunately mundanes can't see the beauty and only see an old church. 'Mmm, maybe I should draw it once.' Clary thought by herself. She opened the doors of the Institute and stepped inside. I knew Izzy and Simon weren't here because they were visiting his mother. And because I don't hear glitter head around, I don't think Magnus and Alec are here either. That was when Church came walking towards me. 'Church, can you bring me to Jace?' Clary asked the cat nervously. With a short pat on the head Church walked to the elevator. When I was inside Church jumped to the button and the elevator went up. As soon the elevator was on the second floor and the doors were open, Church went down the hallway.

We were close to his room when I saw that the door was ajar. When we were in front of his door Church jumped back and began to blow. When I walked close to the door to open it I heard it. 'No, I don't care about her. Why would someone like me want someone as her? No, my mind is by you and you beautiful body. Come closer. I don't bite, yet.' I stumbled back by the hearing of Jace's voice. How could he? Maybe, I thought by myself, I should argue sometimes with that voice in my head. I walked shakily back to the door and pulled it open. I cleared my throat and got some shocked faces back for that. 'Maybe the next time you should close the door, so when I come her I knock first then you maybe can hide that slut of yours in the closet.' Clary said with a clear voice but when she was done the tears were streaming down her face. She slammed the door shut and ran to her room. 'No Clary wait, I… please let me explain.' Clary heard him running down the hallway.

She closed the door behind here and grabbed here stele. She drew a closing rune on the door. She slumped down the door and started crying in full strength. How could he? He isn't worth my child. He can try with that slut of him. Then he could have children with an unusually big ego, just like their father. 'Clary please!' she heard Jace bumping on the door. 'By the angel Jace, go back to that oh so beautiful slut of yours! We're done! She grabbed a bag and stuffed some clothes, her sketchbook and some pencils in it, grabbed her stele and started drawing a portal. When she was about to step through the door opened with an out of breath Jace and a shocked Alec behind him. 'I'm so sorry Alec…' and she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the mortal instruments or the characters. All rights to Cassie Clare**

 _ **Clary's POV -**_

I fell down with my bag next to me. I looked up and saw an old building, like really old. Then I saw it, it was the Pantheon. So I ended up in Rome. 'Hey girl, are you okay?' I turned around and saw a girl (probably of my age) standing behind me. 'Uhm, yes. Hi, I'm Clary.' I said a little shaky. 'Hi my name is Victoria. What are you doing here?' Victoria offered me her hand and I used to stand up. 'Oh wait, don't worry I'm a shadowhunter to.' Okay I already saw that but for assurance. Duh, I didn't see all the runes on her arms. Duh, naturally I saw that. 'Yeah I fled from my institute in NY so now I'm here.' 'Okay, come with me I'll bring you to our institute. I think that I need to warn you, the boys in my institute all think they are gods or something so they have like huge ego's' Victoria said laughing. I smiled 'Oh don't worry, I'm very used to a big ego.' We laughed both.

When I was in the institute I was set in the living room with some ice tea. 'Okay, so tell me why are you really here?' Victoria said sitting next to me. I trusted her (no voice in my head told me that believe me) so I told her the whole story, the part where I was pregnant included. 'Wow, what an a-hole. Yes, now I understand why you are used to a huge ego.' A tear was streaming down my face and as soon as she saw it, she gently wiped it away. 'Come, let me show you to your room.' It was a big room with a balcony. 'Okay make yourself at home see you at dinner.'

 _ **Jace's POV -**_

'Alec I really screwed it up this time, didn't I?' Alec was furious. Clary was like a little sister for him. 'Yes, you really showed her what kind of a-hole you can be.' That's when Izzy rushed in. I think she have read my message. 'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE THIS TIME JACE HERONDALE?!' Okay I haven't even said a thing and she's already mad. 'I have cheated on clary.' I mumbled. 'WHAT.' 'Clary caught me doing It with another girl, okay!' I almost screamed right now. Iz sat down next to me and slapped me right in the face. 'Okay I deserved that one.' My cheek burned but I didn't really care. 'Iz, I know you want to punch me a hundred times but that's not going to get Clary back you know.

In a minute Magnus was here and was trying to track her. Why did I do this? I really didn't know. What I did know is that I would search every inch of the world to find Clary. Just to know if she was alright. I don't even care if she wouldn't want me back. I have to talk to her and I don't care how long it takes till I can do that.

'I have tried everything and nothing works. I'm sorry Jace.' Even Magnus was sad about it. 'Then on we go to every institute in the world, go pack your bags.' Izzy said. We all went off and packed our stuff. With Clary in our minds we gathered in the main hall of the institute and discussed what would do first. _This is going to take while._


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the mortal instruments, or the characters. All rights go to Cassie.**

 _ **Clary's POV-**_

I sat on the bed and laid my head in my hands. Why does this happen to me? No, that a-hole is not worth my time anymore. He let me know he can do perfectly fine without me. Stupid voice in my head.

When I was done unpacking and was going down the stairs, when a group of shadowhunters came running up. When the one in the front saw me, he stopped. 'Vic! Who the heck is this?!' the boy half asked half shouted. 'BE NICE TO HER CALL! SHE CAN TELL YOU HERSELF.' Victoria shouted, probably from the living room. 'Sorry for that. I'm Callum, but you can call me call.' He said with a smile. Then a boy stepped forward. 'Hey, I'm Daniel and parabatai of call here.' The rest of the group was already walking to their room. (I think) 'Uhm, hi. I'm Clarissa Fairchild, but you can call me Clary. I'm from the NY institute.' 'Okay Clary, can we talk to you later? We just fought some demons and I don't think we smell that fresh.' Daniel said with a wink.

A half hour later we all sat at the dining table. We were eating like AMAZING spaghetti. Izzy could learn much from Vic, I thought by myself. After dinner we went to the living room. The other guys introduced themselves as Edward parabatai of Hunter, Nico parabatai of Sam and Wesley Ravenwood as head of the institute. 'So clary, what brings you here?' I chuckled a little at the question of Daniel. Vic looked understanding. 'Clary if you don't want to tell them I understand.' Vic sat next to me and I leaned back against the soft couch. 'No, I can't just come here and don't tell why.' So I told them the whole story and at the end I had tears in my eyes and ran to my room.

 _ **Jace's POV –**_

The last weeks I locked myself in my room. I didn't train or go outside. I was broken and I knew I deserved that. We already have called all the possible institutes where she would go. We called Paris because of the art. We called LA because of Emma. All of the usual possibilities were gone and now we were planning to just visit every last institute in the world.

I heard a loud knock on the door and walked to the door to open it. I must've looked terrible because Izzy almost jumped back in shock. I walked back and sat on the bed and soon Izzy joined. 'Jace, Magnus is here to bring us to the first institute in Florida.' I nodded and started to pack a bag. When I was walking in the main hall I saw that I was alone with Magnus. I stood next to him and we were both just quiet. When everyone was there we were ready to go. Magnus opened the portal and we stepped through.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the mortal instruments or the characters. Cassie gets all the rights.**

 _ **~ seven years later ~**_

 _ **Clary's POV –**_

I was standing on my balcony thinking about seven years ago. What happened to Izzy or Alec? I hope that Magnus is still the biggest glitter head on earth is. Don't even get me started over the last one. I was so deep in my thoughts that I only saw my daughter when she was right in front of me. 'Mommy, I what is wrong?' I look at my little daughter. My daughter with long curly blonde hair (no guess where that came from) and her beautiful emerald green eyes. 'Just thinking about my life before I came here. Don't worry about it Alexandra.' I've told her a hundred times about my life in NY. There were a few things she didn't know about. 1. Who her father was and 2. Why I left. I took her in my arms and sat down on my bed.

It was time for lunch so we were in the kitchen. We were talking about some demons just out of town. As it looked like Daniel and Call were going. We heard the door slam open and Wesley stumbled in. 'Clary I may have some bad news…'

 _ **Jace's POV –**_

'Why do we need to go to Idris again?' I asked with a sleepy voice. 'They have a meeting and after that they are going to send us to some institute in, I don't know where, to help.' Alec said probably for the fifth time. 'Why don't they just send us straight to that institute?' 'By the Angel Jace, ask the Clave. I really don't know everything. Go pack your bags were going in half an hour.' Alec was now getting irritated. It was shining from his face. I stood up from the chair and walked to my room.

We all met in the library and the portal was already there. 'Ugh, here we go again.' I said as I stepped through the portal. Soon Izzy and Alec were standing behind me, we grabbed our bags and walked towards the Accords Hall to meet the Clave.

After the long and boring meeting of two hours, we were finally done and were taken apart from the big group of shadowhunters. 'Okay, you need to help the institute in Rome. The demons keep meeting there and it keeps getting more dangerous. Your portal will be ready tomorrow.' With that consul walked away and we could get home.

 _ **Clary's POV –**_

'NO, NO,NO! No, I can't face them! I just can't.' the tears were streaming down my face. 'Mommy, don't cry. What's wrong.' I looked at my daughter and I didn't even know what to tell her. I couldn't tell her about Jace or anyone, but she will know about it anyway tomorrow. 'Alex, the people from the NY institute come. You know which I told you about.' I said wiping away my tears. 'But mommy what's wrong with them?' everyone looked at me and didn't know what to say. 'Alex, don't freak out, but I never told you everything about my past.' The look on her face was a mix of shock and asking. 'Come with me I'll tell you.' I took her to my room and sat her on the bed. When I sat down she crawled on my lap and I told her everything. After that we were both crying and she was hugging me. 'I'll protect you from him mommy, I promise.' I was smiling brightly at that and I knew she would even tackle him if I told her to. Yes, I was worried, but I had amazing friends and a daughter that can protect me. My job was to take care of her. He is going to know and he is going to pay for what he has done.

 **Please review. I don't know if I'm doing good.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the mortal instruments. Cassie Clare does. Thnx for the positive reviews it made my day** **. Sry because of school I couldn't post the last days.**

 _ **Jace's POV –**_

With some effort I came out of my bed. My head was a mess and I jumped in the shower. In an hour I was packed and well and was on my way to the Accords Hall with Alec and Izzy. We all didn't look like our best. I was tired, I think I only slept for an hour or so. Old memories were coming back. Bad memories which we all know and the memories with Clary which kept me awake the whole night. Memories in the weapon shop, the Wayland manor and Lake Lynn. '… There.' I snapped out of my thoughts and missed what Alec just said. 'Wait, what did you say?' I said a little sheepishly. 'Ugh, Jace. He said that we're all too tired to go there.' Izzy said a little annoyed 'Yeah you're right but we can't go against the Clave, again for the like I don't even know time.' We were at the Angels court and laid our bags down. Here we met the consul and he would let us go through the portal. 'Well here we go.'

 _ **Clary's POV –**_

I sat in a chair on my balcony. I needed peace in my mind. I knew they would come today. It was seven in the morning and Alex was still asleep. At least I thought. An half an hour later the bell of the institute rang. I almost tripped on my way to the door and I think the heard it by the doors, because I heard some gasp for breath. I slammed the doors of the balcony and slowly walked downstairs when I saw Alex standing in front of the doors about to open them. The second time today I almost tripped down the stairs. I walked up again and was watching from the railing of the passage.

 _ **Alexandra's POV –**_

Who was even up this early to come by. I opened the doors and looked up. 'Let me guess you Nephilim are from the NY institute.' I said a little irritated. I saw one man standing in front staring at me. I must admit he had fabulous hair. 'May I ask why you are staring at me?' I think I snapped him out of his thought because he stood straight again. 'Are there any others of the Institute awake little girl?' the man said childish. 'Okay 1. I'm not three years old 2. My name is not little girl it's Alexandra and 3. You're early so I don't know.' Now they were all staring. 'Ugh, idiots.' I said mumbling. 'Okay come in I'll get my mother.' They followed me to the living room and then I went upstairs for my mom.

 _ **Jace's POV –**_

When the doors finally opened we saw it was a little girl who opened the doors. She looked I don't know six. She looked familiar. 'Let me guess you Nephilim are from the NY institute.' wow a mouth full for a little girl of six. 'May I ask why you are staring at me?' I didn't know that I was staring at the girl in front of me until she said it. I stood straight up. 'Are there any others of the Institute awake little girl?' I think I said it a little too childish because she looked offended. 'Okay 1. I'm not three years old 2. My name is not little girl it's Alexandra and 3. You're early so I don't know.' Yes, I was right she was really offended. Wait Alexandra? I looked at Izzy and Alec and they stiffened. She mumbled something but I don't think anyone picked up what she said. . 'Okay come in I'll get my mother.' We walked after her and she left us in a big room. The living room I guessed. She was probably heading upstairs. After she was gone, two thoughts went through my head. Why did she look familiar? And Who is her mother?

 **Thnx for reading! I wrote this after school because I didn't felt like studying. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Really thank you for all the amazing reviews. Sometimes it's really hard for me because I'm Dutch and in middle school. With all the tests coming up this and next week I don't if I have time for writing. Here it is chapter 6! (all rights go to Cassie)**

 _ **Clary's POV –**_

I still stood in the passage when Alex came running upstairs. 'Mommy I think they are here.' She was out of breath. 'You did a great job really.' I smiled at her. She could be pretty pissed when someone called her a little girl and I educated here like that. 'What the hell is going on here.' Daniel came out of his room and looked at us still half asleep. 'The guests came early, so dress up and come downstairs. Alex can you wake up the others?' 'Okay, but mommy what are you going to do.' 'Face them, Alex. Don't worry if I have to I'll kick him in the balls. Good idea?' she laughed and began running down the hallway. I slowly walked down the stairs towards the living room. I heard quiet voices. I was standing in the doorway and waited till they would notice.

 _ **Jace's POV –**_

'What do you think is taking so long? Are they coming from China or something.' Izzy said with as much as sarcasm she could bring up. 'I don't know. Maybe that girl fell or something or they are waking the others to.' I said still looking around the big living room. The institute in Rome was like ten times bigger the one in NY. I turned halfway around when I saw someone standing in the doorway. Izzy and Alec looked up to, but Izzy looked she was going to fall of her chair from shock. Alec looked more confused the shocked. When I looked better, I literally fell of the couch. It was Clary.

 _ **Isabelle's POV –**_

We were all staring, but I think I was the only one who saw it was her. I almost fell of my chair when I was running toward Clary and give her a hug. First she stiffened, but soon she hugged me back. 'Clary, by the Angel Clary. I missed you so much!' I looked her in the eyes and she looked like she was going to cry. She took me back in her arms. 'I missed you and your wardrobe to Izzy. Yes, I just said that.' I was smiling. I stepped back and sat back down. I saw there was one tear on her cheek, but she was smiling at me.

 _ **Clary's POV –**_

After Izzy's warm hug, Alec stood up. He took me in his strong arms. 'We need you, Clary' he whispered in my ear. He to sat down and I crossed my arms over my chest staring at Jace. I was about to say something when the others walked in. 'Sorry Alex had to let you guys in, you were early.' Vic said with confident voice. I looked at Alex and saw she was standing next to the chair Izzy was sitting in. 'Okay can you guys introduce yourselves to us please?' Call said standing next to me. 'Hi, I'm Isabelle Lightwood, but I prefer Izzy.' She said with a steady voice. 'Alexander Lightwood, brother of Izzy and parabatai of Jace.' Alec was a little backing off. 'Jace Herondale, yeah you already know everything from the others.' Jace was now staring at me and I didn't like it. He looked hurt and I don't think he slept long before he came here. 'Izzy come with me I'll take you to your room.' I said. She grabbed her bags and went before her upstairs. 'This is my room if you need me.' I said pointing at my door. We walked down the hallway in silence. 'Okay, here is your room. I'm in my room if you need me.' I said and walked back to my room. I sat on my bed with my head in my hands.

I heard a small knock. 'Come in.' Alex walked in, but she was not alone. Behind her was Jace and he looked he was going to fall to the ground. 'Clary please, can I talk to you?' he couldn't walk in, just because Alex stood in the way. 'What do you want? Did your bitch leave you or something?' I said a little nervous why the heck was I nervous. Alex walked away when I nodded and Jace stepped in front of me. 'Clary please listen. I regret everything I have done to you. After you left I locked myself in my room for way to long, without food and I haven't slept much in all the years. Please Clary, I won't ask to forgive me because I know I don't deserve that, but please come back for Izzy and Alec. We are all broken and have spent the last seven years searching for you.' After that he was quiet and I was staring at him. 'Get out of my room Jace.' I said shakily. 'But…' 'GET OUT.' He stumbled backwards from the hardness of my voice and walked out of my door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Again I don't feel like studying for tomorrow. So here is chapter 7. (All rights go to Cassie).**

 _ **Jace's POV –**_

I think I deserved this. I was walking back to my room, when I heard someone coming towards me. I looked up. Vic came walking my way with Alex in her arms. She was walking towards the infirmary. I turned around and came after her. 'What happened?' She didn't turn around but I knew she knew it was me. 'I was in the training room, exercising with my sword. I heard a loud noise, I was startled and I let the sword go and… and…' Vic said sobbing a little. 'What can I do to help?' I said with a confident voice. 'You know where the infirmary is?' I nodded 'Okay take her there and I'll get the others. I hurried because she looked like she was losing quit a lot of blood.

When I was at the infirmary, I carefully laid her down on one of the beds. In e minute everyone was rushing through the door. Everyone bend over the girl. 'Okay, get me the bandages, cotton, towels and other clothes.' It was Clary. Then I saw what look familiar about her. She looked like Clary. I was shocked and did a step back. Four were rushing through the infirmary, getting everything Clay asked for. I didn't notice it but I walked outside, the warmth hit me and I sat down on the steps which led to the institute. The two questions were answered and next popped up in my head. Who is the father?

 _ **Clary's POV –**_

Just when Jace had left Vic rushed in. 'Clary I'm so sorry… I didn't…' she fell down on her knees. I sat next to her. 'Hey easy. What happened?' She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. 'I was training and… sword went to Alex…' she was sobbing now. 'Vic where is she?' 'Jace took her to the infirmary.' I was a little shocked but I took Vic with me and got the others. We all rushed downstairs and to the infirmary. I was giving commands to everyone and gave a small nod of thanks to Jace. I looked at my girl. I couldn't get distracted. I sent everyone out and got to work.

I was done and sitting next to Alex. She was still functioning right, but I didn't know if she would still survive and I was scared. I felt a tear go down my cheek. I didn't blame Vic, it was an accident. I was deep in my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Wesley. I turned around on my chair. 'Clary you're doing great and you know I'm not only talking about what happened with her, but I think you should talk to him. I saw him sitting on the steps from the institute. He is broken and I think only you can fix him, but if you don't want him back in your life you can send him away. I'm always behind you even when I'm in Idris.' He pulled me in a hug, while my mind was running overtime. He walked out the door and I was alone with Alex again.

 _ **Jace's POV –**_

After a half hour Alec came outside and sat next to me. 'What are you doing out here?' Alec asked. 'Thinking...' I trailed off. I didn't want to talk. Alec was probably telling a long story about I don't know what. I snapped out of my thoughts when a women with a kid was walking by the kid was screaming and crying and I just looked at it. 'Jace why are you looking at them?' Alec looked at me confused as heck. 'I just figured out that Alex is from Clary.' I said looking down. 'Wow good work Sherlock. Jace you're really an idiot.' I looked up at him and he was walking away. 'Stand up and go be a man Jace!' he was already somewhere in the institute. I took his advice and walked back to the infirmary.

When I was back in the infirmary I saw that Clary had fallen asleep in a chair, next to Alex's bed. She looked so peaceful asleep. Things hadn't changed much over the years, I thought by myself. I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard a small gasp and thought it was Clary, but when I looked it was Alex who had waken up. She looked at me with her big emerald green eyes. I walked toward her and sat down in the other chair. 'Thank you for taking me here.' She said with a small voice. All the confidence and stubbornness was gone from her voice and tiredness their place. 'No problem Alex.' I said smiling. 'Here drink this.' I gave her a glass of water. 'Thank you daddy.' She was sipping from the water and the words were sinking in. when I finally realized it, I literally fell of the chair. Yeah I was really Sherlock of the year, I thought. When I looked up I saw two pair of emerald green eyes staring at me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ugh, I hate school. The last chapter took me longer than normal. I don't know little writers block maybe? Enough about my boring life. On to chapter 8. (All rights go to Cassie)**

 _ **Clary's POV –**_

I heard talking when I woke up. I saw Jace and Alex talking. Alex looked tired but okay. ''Thank you daddy.'' While I almost choked, a few moments later Jace fell of his chair. Wow, very elegant Jace. I stood up to see if he was okay. Alex was hanging over the foot end of the bed. We both were staring.

When he finally realized we were staring he was back in reality. '''I really didn't know. By the Angel now I feel even more like an a-hole then before. Clary I…I j. just..'' at the end he was stuttering. He sat back down on the chair and held his head in his hands. I shove my chair in front of his and watched Alex swing her legs over the edge of the bed. ''Jace you already punished yourself, please don't.'' he looked up when he heard me. I looked back with soft eyes (I hope). ''But Clary, I can't forgive myself for hurting you and now I feel even worse because you were pregnant.'' I sighed. This is going to be hard. Suddenly he stood up and walked away. We were both staring after him. ''Alex? Do you want to go back to your own room?'' She nodded and I carried her to her room.

When she was asleep again I walked back to my own room. I grabbed my sketchbook and walked to the balcony, sat in my comfortable chair and got lost in drawing.

 _ **Jace's POV –**_

I was too shocked and needed time for myself. I walked to the training room. I walked in and wasn't really surprised to see that the room was like three times as big as the one in NY. I looked around, I saw the punching bags and let it go.

My hands were bleeding after it. I sat down and grabbed my stele. I drew an _iratze._ ''What did that Punching bag do to you?'' I saw Izzy standing in the door. ''Oh shut up Izzy.'' I was a little annoyed, again I didn't want to talk. She sat next to me. ''Jace I heard what happened.'' ''Am I really the only one who knew?'' she was staring at her hands. ''I'll take that as a yes.'' I stood up. ''Do you have something else to say Iz?'' she said nothing and I walked out. Not sure where to go. I was walking aimlessly in the hallways and found myself at the door of Clary's room. I knocked. ''Clary?''

 _ **Clary's POV –**_

It was getting late and took everything inside. I was going to clear away my stuff when I heard a knock. ''Come in!'' I still had my hands full so I couldn't open it. When nobody came in I laid all my stuff back and walked towards the door. In my way I stumbled. There I was laying on the ground with my ankle in a pretty weird position. ''Ouch. By the Angel, worst shadowhunter of the year award goes to me.'' I looked up and saw that Jace had walked in. He squatted next to me. ''I think there are worse shadowhunters than you. Maybe you're in the top 10.'' I smiled. I missed the sarcasm. ''Thanks, I think I'll lay here on the ground for the rest of the day, just to keep that position.'' He gave a warm smile back. ''Do you want some pillows for that or do you want to lay in your bed?'' he didn't wait for an answer, picked me up bridal style and laid me on the bed. He took care of my ankle while I was watching.

When he was done he sat next to me. He was looking down with bright golden eyes and a big smile. I missed everything I thought by myself. His touch, his voice, just everything. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. He gently wiped it away and caressed my cheek. I was feeling tired and he noticed. ''I think one of the worst shadowhunters is going to fall asleep soon.'' I smiled and nodded. He was walking away. ''Jace?'' ''Yes?'' he turned around and walked back to me. I took his wrist and whispered: ''Please stay.''

 **Thnx for reading** **. Please review.**


	9. note

_Readers,_

 _Sorry because of test week I couldn't work on the story. I couldn't concentrate on it and I didn't know how to move on with it. I'll try to update soon but don't expect much this week._

 _Love,_

 _Sonja_


	10. Chapter 9

**Thnx for the support and for the great reviews. All rights go to Cassie Clare. I do not own the mortal instruments.**

 _ **Clary's POV –**_

I woke up from the sun that shone my eyes. When I wanted to roll over I felt that strong arms were wrapped around me. I knew it was Jace, not that I was shocked. It was me who invited him in. I slowly slid out of his arm, careful to not wake him up, did my hair in a messy bun and began walking downstairs. I decided to make some breakfast. When I came in I saw that Alex was already there. ''Why are you up this early Alex?'' She looked up and smiled. ''I was hungry.'' I smiled back and began making scrambled eggs for us both.

I was done and took two plates and some glasses. She wanted to help so she poured some orange juice in the glasses. She told me that, yesterday she was with Izzy and that she helped her with choosing her clothes. ''Izzy says that I have a great taste of clothes.'' She said it with a bright smile and chuckled a little with that. Let's just say that in Izzy's eyes, I have the worst taste in the world. We were just talking about it when Jace was walking in, eyes worried.

 _ **Jace's POV –**_

I woke up when the sun was already halfway up. I opened eyes and noticed that Clary wasn't there. I slowly sat up and looked around me, the little redhead was nowhere to be seen. I put some clothes on and stumbled downstairs. When I was in the main hall I smelled food. I almost power walked to the kitchen to find Alex and Clary sitting around the kitchen table. They looked both up when I was walking in. Clary walked up to me. ''If you want there's some spaghetti that Izzy made left.'' She said with a chuckle. I shivered. That was going to be the death of me so please not. ''Well, I think I'll take an apple.'' I said. She was about to response when a phone went off. ''It's mine. I'll be right back.'' She walked out of the door and I sat down next to Alex. I grabbed an apple and took a bite. ''The food of Izzy can't be that bad, can it?'' Alex asked and I grinned. ''Believe me I know Izzy since I was ten and you can believe on my word that her food is dangerous.'' I said with a big smile. She laughed loudly. ''But I ate it yesterday and it wasn't that bad. Do I look death to you?'' she said laughing. I faked a shocked look and she laughed louder.

After 10 minutes Clary came back and we were discussing how we could improve Izzy's cooking skills. ''Sorry, I have to go help Lea with a client of hers. I'll be back in the evening.'' She said. She had some newer runes on her arms and some extra dagger in her belt. ''Alright, I'll keep an eye on Alex.'' I said and winked to Alex. She chuckled. Clary hesitated but quickly exited the room again. ''Okay who is Lea?'' Alex smiled. ''She is a warlock and a good friend of Vic.'' I stared at the door. "Okay what do you want to do today." I asked Alex.

 **Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I got help and still I had a hard time writing this.**

 **But I want to thank** _ **CloeClaire,**_ **she helped me with great ideas for this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Again I'm sorry it took me long to write again. But yea same stuff as always right to Cassie Clare and reviews are welcome**

 _ **Jace's POV –**_

''Okay what do you want to do today?'' I asked Alex. ''What can we do?'' she looked at me hopefully. I thought about that for a few moments. ''Alex?'' she looked up at my, way too excited voice. ''Do you like music?'' She looked confused but nodded. I smiled bright. I almost jumped up and offered my arm. ''Then come with me.'' She chuckled and took my arm. I lead her up to the music room ( at first I didn't know if I had the right door because I didn't really pay attention when they showed us around the place). I let her go in first and closed the door behind me. I wasn't really surprised to see a big piano in the corner of the room, but Alex was looking around amazed. ''Can you play?'' she looked at me with big eyes and I smiled. ''Why do you think I brought you here?'' I walked over the piano and sat down. Soon Alex ran after me and jumped next to me on the piano stool. I just played a little melody to see if the piano was tuned, but Alex was already staring at me like I grew three arms. I smiled in myself and started playing and soon the whole room was filled with music.

 _ **Clary's POV –**_

''Ugh stupid warlocks.'' I said out loud when I was on my way to the living room. Lea called because a simple summoning spell went wrong and it was a big mess with a lot of demons when I came in. Lea was injured and the demons were ruining the whole apartment. I fell down on the couch and closed my eyes. ''What would Alex and Jace be doing now?'' I asked myself and I go up and started walking. I walked past the library, the training room, kitchen and their rooms. Nowhere to be seen. I was walking downstairs again when I heard the sound of a piano. ''Of course, The music room.'' I walked to the music room and silently opened the door. I saw Alex and Jace sitting by the piano it was a beautiful sight, Jace was totally in his own world and Alex looked amazed at his movements. I smiled, this could've been us years ago, but Jace ruined that. I know he is trying to get us back, but I don't know if I could trust him anymore. He stabbed me in the heart and it has just healed.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Jace was done playing. He smiled at Alex. Then a thought shot through my head. ''I'll have to forgive for Alex. She misses a father figure and I can see that.'' I looked down and felt a hand on my shoulder and the next second I was thrown backwards against the wall. I looked up and saw Call standing over me with a dagger in his hand. ''You're going to pay for this Fairchild.''

 **Thnx for reading! Sorry I've had an English project so haven't had much time for writing. Reviews with ideas are very welcome.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Here is chapter 11. I know I work a little long on these chapters, but I had too much projects to do for school. As always all rights go to Cassie Clare and reviews are always very welcome.**

 _Jace's POV –_

My head shot up from Alex when I heard a loud bang. The door was open and the only thing I saw was a silhouette from a man. There were no lights on in the hall so I couldn't see who it was. When my eyes were focusing on the silhouette, I saw there were two. ''You're going to pay for this Fairchild.'' The alarm bells began to sound loud in my head. I pushed Alex behind me and slowly walked towards them. When I was close I noticed I didn't have any weapons and the guy had a dagger. I mentally slapped myself, _I teach everyone to always have weapons with them and now I'm standing here without any, good job Jace._ I sighed and looked around me for anything. Nothing, great. I was still thinking of a plan, when suddenly Clary talked.

 _Clary's POV –_

My head was pounding and I had difficulties with focusing on Call. I couldn't even speak and was just staring at him. ''What the heck Call!? What did I do?'' I stumbled over my words. Call just got angrier and set the dagger against my throat. ''You ruined my plan, Clare and I'm not letting you get away with it.'' I swallowed hard and felt blood trickling down. It stung like hell, but I didn't show it on my face. I just stared daggers at him. He grinned and made a long cut along my throat. I had to bite my lip to prevent that I screamed _. Wait, where is Jace?_ I closed my eyes and tried to get my breathing in control. I felt Call setting more pressure on my throat and leaned to my ear. ''You shouldn't have helped Lea. I should've known it.'' He grinned and whispered _. ''Where is your hero Clare?''_ I let a tear fall and I knew his grin was widening.

I was about to scream when, suddenly, the pressure was gone. I carefully looked up to see what was happening, but it hurt too much and was beginning to feel dizzy. My headache got worst with the second and I couldn't concentrate on anything. The last thing I heard before I slipped out of consciousness was someone running towards me and people yelling at each other.

I woke up with a light headache and a stinging pain, but bearable. I carefully tried to sit up, but soon regretted it. I slided back down and sighed. _Okay that won't work._ Carefully I turned my head and took in my surroundings. I was in the infirmary of the institute. On one of the beds I saw Izzy playing with Alex, I smiled in myself and I slowly began relaxing. ''Iz, Iz! Mommy is awake!'' I turned my head back and saw Alex standing right in front of me, with a smiling Izzy behind her. ''Hey little girl of me.'' My smile grew and Alex gave a small kiss on my forehead. ''Do you need something mommy?'' her voice was suddenly filled with concern. ''No Alex I feel fine.'' She nodded and sat on the side of my bed. I took her hand and ran circles on the back of it with my thumb. I tried to sit up again and this time I got help from Izzy and thankfully nodded at her. I closed my eyes and thought back at what happened. I sighed, _I should've been stronger._

I heard a door open and my eyes flew open. My eyes landed on a really tired looking Jace and Magnus. ''We can't track him, we tried everything.'' Magnus said. Jace walked to my bed and sat next to Alex. He stared at me, with eyes of tiredness and concern and something else but I couldn't think of what it was. Magnus walked out of the doorway and went back to whatever where. ''Will you come with me Alex?'' Izzy asked. Alex just nodded, smiled and walked after Izzy. When they were gone I looked at Jace. I knew what it was, it was anger.

 _ **Jace POV –**_

I was so tired of this. Magnus and I tried to track Call all day and hadn't found a single clue. _you should've protected her. Now you can't do anything but wait._ I sighed, _what if he comes back? No. What if he comes back for clary and we aren't there?_ My head was working on full speed and I couldn't find an answer.

I was walking through the hallways, thinking. Again and again the same questions went through my head. Questions were neither of us had answers of. The fear of losing Clary again was taking over my brain. I walked over to a window, opened it and leaned outside. The cold breeze was relaxing and my head was becoming more clear. I stared out of the window and looked at the beach. _How is it that the mundanes always look so relaxed, if nothing is really happening? It's just because they don't know what is really happening._ I sighed again and closed my eyes and leaned against the window frame. After some minutes I opened my eyes and walked to my room. _Ugh, I really need some rest._


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey! I am back. I am really sorry I didn't continue writing this story but I had no inspiration, I was lazy and I just didn't want to anymore. Now after I have read some of the reviews, I wanted to start it up again. Thank you for everything!**

 **-xxx-**

 **Sonja**

 **(All rights go to Cassie Clare)**

 _Clary's POV-_

After everyone left the infirmary, I was alone with my thoughts. ''Why would he even do that.'' I mumble to myself and cross my arms over my chest. I try getting out of the small and really uncomfortable infirmary bed and groan in pain. _Go slower you idiot._ I think and sigh softly. I stand up slowly and shuffle to the infirmary door. I open it and start walking through the hallways back to my room.

As my door comes in sight, I look further down the hallway and see Jace standing by a window. I walk over to him slowly and lay a hand on his back softly. I look up at him as he flinches away a bit and I gasp a little. He looks down at m and I suddenly wished I hadn't come up to him. On his face were tears, his eyes were red and looked restless. I look down at the ground again and let my hand fall down beside me. I didn't want to see it again, it broke my heart and I felt horrible. Then I feel his hand on my cheek and slowly lean in to it. I let my eyes wander up again and see a bright smile plastered on his face. ''I am so sorry.'' He says and kisses my forehead.

 _Jace's POV-_

I saw the weird look on her face when she saw the tears. I mentally curse myself as I see her hurt and shake my head to myself. I hesitantly set my hand on her cheek and smile to myself as she reacts on it instantly. I see her eyes go up again and lean forward. ''I am so sorry.'' I say and kiss her softly on her forehead. I keep my lips in the exact spot and close my eyes, saving this memory. I pull away and look at her again. She nods a little and I let my hand fall down again. I hear two pairs of footsteps coming down the hall towards us and look away from Clary. In the dark hallway I only see two silhouettes but the sound of clicking heels makes it clear it is Izzy. When she is close to us I look down at the guy she has a tight grip on. It was Call.

My eyes fly wide and I quickly shove Clary behind me. ''Don't worry he's unconscious.'' She chuckles and smiles at Clary. ''Come on let's have some fun with this guy.'' She says with a big grin and walks away again. Me and Clary look at each other for a moment, before quickly following.

 _Izzy's POV-_

After bringing Alex back to her room I decided to go outside for a bit. I looked around and saw Call talking on the phone, more like yelling, but okay. I walk over to him slowly and listen closely to what he says. ''What do you mean that wasn't what you meant?'' He yells frustrated and I raise an eyebrow. ''You told me to threaten her.'' "But!'' He yells and I hear him keeping silent. I hear him ending the call and turning around to walk back. I take my chance and kick him in the head quickly. He goes unconscious and I smirk to myself. I pick him up not so easily but go on. I walk back to the institute and go on a search for Jace.

So after all that happened we walked to the kitchen and set him down on a chair. I started tying him up and smirk at my work. ''Great.'' I say and look around at Clary and Jace. ''We should've known she would do something like this.'' He says and I smile. ''Yeah that's true.'' I answer for him and set my hands on my hips. ''And now it is just waiting huh?'' I say and take out a chair myself. I sit down and start watching Call closely.

 **Sorry that it Is a bit short but I wanted to give you guys something. See you all nect time!**


End file.
